A Test of Time
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: He thought about her every day. He missed her deeply. How is Shawn coping without Angela since moving to The Big Apple? Please read to find out, and review! First multi-chaptered story for BMW! Rated K just in case. Final Chapter, #7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Test Of Time**

_**(A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed reading "A New Beginning." I'm happy to say, I am here with a brand new (multi-chaptered) fic! Again, I own nothing except the plot itself. Everything else belongs to Michael Jacobs, April Kelly, and ABC Studio/Productions/Disney. Reviews, favorites, and alerts are definitely welcome! Thanks again! ~The Rising Phoenix~) **_

**A Test of Time**

**Chapter #1**** \- **

Not "_Goodbye_," but "_I love you_" were the last words he had heard from her. "_I love you, and I always will_," were the last words he had said privately to her. He thought about those words, and more importantly _her_, every day.

It had been a long, _long_ few months without her – it felt more like an eternity.

Shawn Hunter sat back at his desk, and glanced at the picture of he and his former(?) girlfriend, Angela Moore. He wasn't sure what to call her or their relationship at this point in time. He certainly trusted her 100%, but they weren't physically together anymore…

So was it an actual breakup?

For Shawn, it sure felt like it…

After moving with his best friends Cory and Topanga to New York City, Shawn found work in the tough area of photo-journalism for a reputable and well-liked magazine. He also pursued photography on the side, and would volunteer in an after-school program promoting poetry to middle school students.

Shawn loved how happy Cory and Topanga were together, and even Eric seemed to have found some happiness (or was working on it anyway). Although he was happy for the people around him, Shawn couldn't help feeling a little lonely, too. He stopped anticipating the day when Angela would come back to him; even wondering if she even knew he had moved from Philadelphia or not.

He thought about contacting her, even tried. He remembered their promise to write to each other every day. Even though he did indeed write to her, he never heard back. He had thought she either never received contact, couldn't receive it, or couldn't write back because her father was in the military. At that point, he became very discouraged.

After gathering his things on this picturesque spring day, Shawn headed to one of his two favorite places: the archway at Washington Square Park. (His other favorite place was in the Ramble: a more secluded, woodsy area of Central Park that included walking trails).

Shawn could stay at the archway (or the Ramble for that matter) for hours on end. He never tired of the area, the architecture, or the serenity he found while there. Except, recently anyhow, he swore he kept seeing Angela. A local here, a tourist there. It seemed everywhere he looked, he saw her.

He was tempted to call out to her, but was afraid she was simply a figment of his imagination; or memory...

Shawn sighed again, as he adjusted the zoom and focus on his camera to take another photo.

_**(A/N: Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the next one! If it has been mentioned, and is known, please let me know Shawn's real birthday…Thanks! Either way for the purposes of this story, it's Springtime. Please review! I really would love to see what you think! ~TRP~)**_

**Chapter 2** **–**

Six more months.

Six more months is how much longer he had to wait to see her again; to hold her, to tell her he loved her.

There were days he was not sure he could make it that long.

Those days he always ended up on airline websites, looking at any and all flights to anywhere in Europe simply to be on the same continent with Angela.

There were days he wasn't sure if he regretted his decision to support her, letting her go even. But, he remembered fighting for her; remembered standing up to her father. He even thought of marrying her in order for her to stay (to a point, like Cory and Topanga…except in reverse?)

But toward the end of that conversation, he knew that was not what was best for her. He knew, especially when hearing how she felt about being with her father; knowing how important this was not just for her, but her father as well.

Who was he to ask, beg, even dare manipulate her by asking to get married in order for her to stay? He knew a part of her didn't want to leave, but the opportunity to spend time with her father after losing so many years beforehand was simply too big, no – too _good_ of an opportunity to pass up for or because of him.

Shawn loved her enough to marry her, sure – that wasn't untrue. However, he also saw her father's point. It wasn't about being the most important man in her life like he initially wanted and even thought during that conversation with her father. But he knew deep in his heart when faced with the opportunity to ask her, that no, he could not give her (in his opinion) what was best for her, or what she truly needed.

Shawn knew that, and remembered her words that she wished he'd had similar time with his own father before his sudden passing.

And Shawn knew without a doubt when thinking of her words, that he would not be able to live with himself if he dared take her own opportunity away.

So, in the end he supported her, no matter what. Shawn knew deep down he made the right decision because he put her needs and her wants first. That's what love was. Love wasn't selfish, and yes it had its up and downs. But, overall love was: kind, compassionate, fulfilling, giving, emotional, and indescribable all together as a whole.

Shawn shook his head to rid himself of the longing and the loneliness. His thoughts turned to that of Cory and Topanga, who had invited him to dinner later that night at a quaint Italian restaurant nearby.

After about an hour of taking pictures for work, Shawn spent another hour developing them in his company's darkroom. The darkroom was open later, much like student labs or libraries.

Going home around 4:30pm, he showered and changed into a pair of slacks and button down shirt to get ready for the evening an hour later. Grabbing his wallet, he headed out.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he saw Cory and Topanga already seated. As he made his way to the table, the couple stood up to greet him, giving him a warm hug. "Happy Birthday Shawnie" Cory replied, with Topanga giving a similar greeting.

"Thank you." Shawn said quietly. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday! (He didn't celebrate it much to begin with, he never really had). But it was still nice his friends remembered.

As they sat down to catch up on the day's events, dinner had arrived. "So, now for your gifts." Cory began, after taking some time to eat.

"Cory…Thank you. I'm grateful, really I am. But you know I don't do gifts…"

"Sorry Shawn. Not this time." Topanga said with a smile, handing him an envelope.

Shawn smiled and shook his head in slight amusement. His friends would never change, and he wouldn't have it any other way; quirks, flaws, and all.

Opening it, Shawn pulled out a bright yellow card. On the front, it read "_Clue #1_".

"Guys?...What is this?"

"Open it and see." Topanga answered.

Shawn did as instructed.

"_**Clue #1**_: _Find where the music speaks to you the most, where the acoustics are one in a million_."

"A scavenger hunt?" Shawn asked perplexed.

"Exactly. And there is only two rules to follow: Number One: No public transportation. You have to walk it. Number Two: No trying to weasel anything out of Cory." Topanga instructed, both with a half playful glare at Shawn and Cory. "Cory will keep me updated."

"No public transportation? That will take forever depending on where you have me go – all night even."

"No, not all night. We made sure of that. Now go." Topanga smiled.

"Well, I guess we better get going. Come on Cor." Shawn replied, as Topanga watched them leave.

Fortunately, Shawn knew the city well enough in six months to know where he needed to go first.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Here is the next __chapter! I hope you all enjoy! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_  
**

**Chapter 3** -

"…So, that's where I'm headed in terms of what the magazine wants me to photograph. What do you think Cor?"

Shawn didn't receive an answer as he and Cory arrived at Carnegie Hall. "Cory?" Shawn asked again, as he looked around his immediate area. Cory was not there.

He saw someone sitting on a nearby bench in front of the Hall, and didn't pay him too much mind at first. He was still worried about Cory.

"Looking for someone?" Asked the man in a British accent. The man wore a trench coat, and a fedora hat which covered his face.

Shawn shrugged. '_Looks like someone out of an old-school detective movie_...' Shawn thought. Maybe he had seen where Cory disappeared to.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had seen my friend. He was right here next to me one minute, then the next he was gone, without a word…I'm a little worried. My friend is not nearly that quiet."

"I can assure you Mr. Hunter, that Mr. Matthews is fine." Said the man, still with an accent.

Shawn now became even more confused and worried.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked, becoming slightly suspicious in the twilight hours of the evening.

The man lifted his head, and his hat.

"Mr. Feeny! What-what are you doing here?! Shawn asked in surprise as he hugged the elderly man.

"Happy Birthday Shawn!" Mr. Feeny replied with a chuckle, speaking his is normal voice. "How've you been Mr. Feeny?"

"I'm good Shawn. Things have slowed down at Pennbrook, and Lila has retired. We are doing well, still living next to the Matthews'. Alan, Amy, Morgan, and Joshua are doing well, but are missing all of you."

"I'm glad. We're going to see them for Christmas."

"They will like that very much." Mr. Feeny replied.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Shawn spoke.

"So…Am I to guess that you would be my next clue? Can you tell me what I am to find there or something?"

"You would be correct. However, I promised not to give you any other information _except_ for you next clue." Mr. Feeny replied. He handed Shawn a bright green clue card.

"**_Clue #__2_**_: Go to one of your favorite places. Be a kid again if only for a few moments_. _Dream_. _Imagine_."

Shawn nodded in understanding. "Okay. Thanks, I know where to go next…But where's Cory?"

"Right here!" Cory replied excitedly, making Shawn jump.

"Geez, Cor. Don't do that." Shawn said.

"Sorry." Cory said with a smile.

"Hello Cory."

"Hey Mr. Feeny, how are ya?"

"I'm good Cory. Well, I best be going. I'm off, back to Philadelphia."

"You came up here just for this? Please stay at my place tonight; stay for a few days even. Please?" Shawn asked. He didn't want to see one of the most important people in his life leave so soon.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I must go." Mr. Feeny replied.

"Wait, let us walk you then, it's not really out of our way." Shawn offered.

"No, no my boy. You must continue your journey."

"Yeah, come on Shawnie, Mr. Feeny will be fine." Cory added.

"But, it's New York City…I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself but there are still a lot of creeps and weirdoes out there…" Shawn replied, reminiscent of saying a similar phrase when Cory and Topanga ran away to elope.

"Trust me, Shawn. I will be alright." Mr. Feeny assured.

Reluctantly Shawn and Cory bid Mr. Feeny farewell, and they went in their separate directions.

**_(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, and it looks like Chapter #5 may be posted later as well! Thanks again for reading! Please review! ~TRP~)**_

**Chapter #4** –

"So where are we headed?"

"Oh, like you don't know…" Shawn said sarcastically.

"Actually I don't. Topanga wouldn't tell me anything except to go with you, and make sure you don't take public transpiration."

"What's with making me walk throughout the city anyway?" Shawn muttered to himself.

"What are you guys hiding?"

"Again, Shawn, you think Topanga trusts me enough to not tell you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'd know before we left the restaurant."

Cory shook his head and smiled.

"So, again I ask, where are we headed?"

"Central Park, specifically Strawberry Fields."

"Wait, isn't that where John Lennon's memorial is?"

"Yep, and the song 'Imagine.'"

"Ah," Cory replied in understanding.

After about a half hour of walking, the duo came upon Strawberry Fields.

Shawn quietly looked at the memorial on the ground, flowers continually placed around it.

Shawn looked around for a clue card of some sort, but found nothing.

"Cor…Please?" Shawn turned to his best friend and decided to try the puppy eyes..

Cory sighed, "Okay fine, I'll go this way," (indicating Eastward), "and look for a clue there."

Shawn gave a quick triumphant smile as he looked around again, as Cory went in the direction he indicated.

Shawn became lost in thought as he stared at the memorialized plaque. He didn't realize he was being spoken to.

"Excuse me, mate. But would happen to know where I can find FAO Schwarz? The missus _insists_ it's in Times Square." Said a man in an Australian accent.

"Now, I told you its not in Times' Square dear, I said Herald Square." Said a woman in an Irish accent.

"Mate?...Sir?" Said the man again, as he laid a gentle hand upon Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn jumped at being startled. "Huh? Oh sorry–"

He looked at the couple, with wide smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday brother!"

"Happy birthday Shawn!"

"Jack! Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"We came for a quick visit for your birthday." Replied Jack.

"Yeah, but how did you get the time off?" Asked Shawn.

"We made a stop off at one of the bases, and today was a free day. But we have to fly back tonight." Rachel added.

Shawn gave a sad smile, disappointed that they couldn't stay. However, he was thrilled that they were able to come to visit.

"I am so glad you were able to make it out!" Shawn said excitedly. "Wait…How did you know I would be here?…Never-mind, Topanga, right?" Shawn felt as if he answered his own question.

Neither Jack, nor Rachel answered him, while Cory came back after another moment. Shawn gave Cory a look, as if to ask if he knew but Shawn knew that Cory would either say "no," or remain silent.

"Oh, before we forget," said Rachel, reaching into her pocket and producing a card. "Here is your next clue.."

Shawn took the bright blue card, and looked to Jack.

"Sorry little brother, you know the rules. No help from us. Just the clue givers." He said with a smile, (with Shawn's suspicions confirmed) as he opened the card.

"_**Clue #3**_ – _Where the scholastic part of your heart has always belonged...Once you opened it to the opportunities, and possibilities_..."

"I know where I'm going...But, are you sure you guys can't stay? Just for the night? I really would love to catch up and hear all about what you two are up to…" Shawn pleaded. This all made Shawn feel a bit more lonely…First Mr. Feeny, and now his brother and Rachel were here, only for them to leave just as quickly as they arrived...

Jack sighed sadly. "Sorry Shawn...But we really have to head back..."

Giving Shawn a tight hug, Jack and Rachel bid he and Cory farewell.

They left, and Cory saw the disappointment in his friend's eyes.

"Hey, Shawnie...you okay?"

Shawn sighed, much like his brother. "I guess...I just wish they could stay...That they could all stay."

"I know...I know..." Cory said sympathetically with a hand placed on his friend's shoulder.

Shawn shook his head, as he headed uptown.

"Shawn? What does the next clue say?" Cory asked.

"We're headed to the carousel, and it's golden rings."

"What for?"

"It's where the literary piece of my heart belongs; once I opened it up."

"Wha...?" Cory asked, stumped.

"Holden Caulfield, and The Catcher In The Rye?" Shawn asked, trying to lead Cory to the anwer.

"I remember your poem in college Shawnie, but what does a carousel have to do with it?"

"You didn't pay attention to any part of that book did you?" Shawn asked.

"That period wasn't one of my strongest moments in college Shawn." Cory admitted.

"At the end of the book, and Spoiler Alert by the way: Holden watches his little sister Phoebe on the carousel in Central Park. He watched as she grabbed the golden rings as she circled around and around. The golden rings were symbolic of innocence; her innocence as a child, as she would eventually grow up...Think of the rings the way you would think of Feeny's garden metaphors." Shawn explained.

"Ah." Cory said with a nod of his head and better understanding.

Shawn and Cory reached the carousel, but no one was around. Shawn knew usually he'd have had to look for someone by this point in the scavenger hunt.

"Okay...So...Cory, do you have my next clue?"

"Nope. And you know I have no idea where we are going, or even supposed to be."

"What could that clue have meant?" Shawn asked aloud, more to himself than Cory.

Cory shrugged in response, as Shawn looked at the clue again.

"_Where the scholastic part of your heart has always belonged_..." Shawn said quietly to himself.

_'I don't get it_,' Shawn thought. '_This, right there is where my heart belongs...Wait...Scholastic...Books...Library! Aha! But which one, there are dozens...Hmm..._' Shawn continued to ponder in thought

Meanwhile, as Shawn contemplated his next move, Cory received a text from Topanga.

She had wondered why this clue was taking Shawn longer than the others. "_It looks like he took a wrong turn. We're at the carousel in Central Park, but no one is here…Unless that was the point?"_

Topanga replied soon after. "_No, he's at the wrong place. I didn't think we'd stump him. Oh well, that works too_."

Cory smiled, and replied back. "_So where is he supposed to go, and why does it work better_?"

"_You'll see, and I'm not telling you where you need to head next_." Came Topanga's reply.

Cory shook his head, as he turned his attention back to Shawn.

Shawn looked at the clue again, and noticed something written in small print. "_Hint: Go to the Midtown East location; closest to TGIFriday's &amp; H&amp;M_."

"Can I please use Google? Nothing more, I just want to double check – I'm not normally in that area…"

Cory sent a text to Topanga, who replied quickly.

"She's glad you haven't been using technology, and is surprised you got stuck Shawnie. But she says yes, you can."

Shawn took out his phone, and put in both locations. His guess was correct, and he and Cory headed to their next destination.

_**(A/N: Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Thanks again to all those who continue to read my stories! Here is the next chapter! (What?! Two chapters in mere hours of each other?...) :-) Enjoy! ~TRP~)**_

**Chapter #5** –

Half an hour later, Shawn and Cory found themselves at the New York Public Library in the Midtown East location (that was uptown from Grand Central Station).

This particular evening, the library was open later than usual. The library was featuring a guest author, who was promoting his third children's book in which two teens travel to magical lands found in their fairytale book given to them by their grandmother.

When they got there, Cory naturally left Shawn alone, as he mentioned something about browsing the small children's section – he wanted to check out the new X-Men Comics.

Not sure where to go, Shawn went up to the front desk, where an elderly woman anywhere between 65 and 75 with shoulder length straight blonde hair, and glasses awaited. She was dressed in a plain white blouse, a yellow skirt, and a light blue sweater. She had a grandmotherly tone to her voice, was very kind, but it was her eyes that Shawn was unable to look away from.

"Th_ere is so much wisdom held within them…Wow_..." Shawn thought to himself in awe.

"How may I help you young man?" Asked the woman.

"Um…I'm not sure just yet…I am on a scavenger hunt, but not sure what I am to find yet…Would you happen to have my next clue?"

"I'm sorry, I do not. But would you please do me a favor if you have time?"

Shawn smiled and nodded, unable to say 'no' to her kind demeanor.

"Would you mind filing these in the poetry sections? They all go on the 2nd floor, in different sections: Section 2, Section 6, and Section 8. In the order given, they are on the second section, in the fourth aisle and twentieth aisles, then in the sixth section, in the ninth aisle, and finally the eighth section, in the third and ninth aisles. Here, I've also written it down just in case." The woman handed Shawn a piece of paper:

"_Second Floor:_ _2,4, 2,20, 6,9, 8,3, 8,9_"

"Thank you, thank you so much young man."

"You're quite welcome, ma'am." Shawn replied. He couldn't help smiling.

As Shawn headed to the elevator, he turned to give a quick wave to the woman, making sure to swing by the desk before leaving the building.

"Oh young man, I just wanted you to know that you are very special. I see many like you. You carry great burdens, but you carry them with grace. Know that soon you will be able to release some of those burdens." The woman said this with such sincerity, yet such confidence as if she's known Shawn (and he her) their entire lives.

Shawn stopped cold, his eye contact with the woman never breaking. His smile however, turned to that of pure puzzlement. "How-How do you, or could you know…" He asked softly trailed, in utter confusion.

A comforting smile was given in reply that did not scare Shawn or make him any more uneasy. "Give it time…Have faith." The woman replied.

Shawn sighed, exhaling a breath he did not even realize he had held within. Continuing to hold eye contact for a few moments longer, Shawn gave a smile back, taking in her words. She reminded him of Mr. Feeny to a point.

As the elevator came, Shawn stepped inside, and let the woman's words settle in both his mind and his stomach before arriving at the second floor.

He didn't bother telling Cory where he was. He knew it was a waste of time.

After getting off the elevator, and moving to the second aisle, Shawn stopped and leafed through the books. He sucked in a breath at the titles: The Grapes of Wrath, and Of Mice and Men, both by John Steinbeck, The Catcher in the Rye, by J. D. Salinger, To Kill A Mockingbird, by Harper Lee, and The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho.

His memory rushed to a forefront; the "student union" he and Cory attempted to create simply because they didn't want to take the test for The Grapes of Wrath. The fact that he did in fact read the book, and both boys were convinced that Mr. Turner could change things immediately with Mr. Feeny at the helm as school principal…The fact that they didn't have jobs in order to support themselves, they were just kids, and didn't have much real world experience at that time. In hindsight, he would have done well on this exam, but they did throw a bit of a tantrum and walked out.

Of Mice and Men was next – he and Cory thought they beat "the system" of teachers versus students. He smiled at this particular memory. He studied for this test, and did well. That gave him a sense of pride that he did not feel very often in his life. From then on, he still maintained a passing grade to graduate, but as he said in his graduation speech "I could have done better." So, he took that with him to college, and proved to himself that he could do well. That made him proud.

The Catcher In The Rye, came next. He had a more sour taste in his mouth for this title. He remembered reading his poem in class, just as he and Cory had their prior conversation on the way to the carousel. But he also remembers Cory reading his book of poems at Open Mic night on campus.

He shook his head. It was over, done with, and all was forgiven. He and Cory both learned lessons that night, and Cory had a better respect for Shawn. Shawn understood Cory's actions and why he did them at the time, but didn't appreciate the manner in which he acted.

To Kill A Mockingbird, came next. Although he did not read it in high school or college, that was one of the two books he read recently, and wished he had read much sooner. "_But would I have appreciated it, or paid attention? Probably not_..." Shawn thought. Atticus Finch became his favorite literary character behind Holden Caulfield. Definitely an Atticus Finch – George Feeny parallel!

Finally, came The Alchemist. This was another of his recent favorites. He loved how thought-provoking it was; how inspirational it was for him. It was one of the few he could read repeatidly.

"These aren't poetry…" Shawn said aloud. He stood their puzzled…"Why would she give me these books when they're all fiction…"

Not sure whether to go back downstairs and let the woman know that she made a mistake, Shawn took a chance, and did what he was asked.

Perhaps she did this purposely, but why, Shawn probably would never know.

He decided to start with section two, aisle four. He oddly felt very uncomfortable placing a fiction book in the poetry section…He couldn't figure out why – probably because he _knew_ it was the wrong section.

He got through filing through the rest of the books, still not liking that they were in the incorrect sections. Suddenly a bunch of people buzzed around him, and got him a bit turned around, and lost. He hadn't been to this location in quite some time, so the layout was still relatively new to him.

"How I wish I took a map…" Shawn quietly groaned.

He walked some, but became distracted by a loud ambulance siren suddenly passing by down on the street. He bumped into someone, who was also reading The Alchemist. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah." The man grunted quietly, but not aggressively, not looking away from the book in his hands.

"Ya know, this book, it's really good! I think I'll have to make it required reading next year in my class. I think the kids could use it; that and To Kill A Mockingbird." The man replied with a thick New York accent, still refusing to look up from his book.

"You're a teacher?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, English."

Shawn smiled. "What books have you taught?"

"The Odyssey, some Steinbeck novels, Cyrano…But then I had to take about a year off."

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"Accident; the year off was precaution. When I came back to teaching in the middle of the following year, something happened with the administration; they overrode the principal…Sent me from my regular classroom to the one down the hall…So after the Class of '98 graduated, and the principal stating he was to retire, I transferred here."

Shawn shook his head, and smirked.

"Sounds like my high school…Had a hallway that people we knew in middle school disappeared to, only to rarely be seen again."

"Yeah, I'm just glad my students kept great heads on their shoulders. I knew they could do it. I'm happy that I can still ride my bike, and the head, arm, and leg injuries healed. Most importantly, my favorite students didn't get caught up in a cult."

"John!" Shawn whispered quietly. He had a strong feeling it was him, but was only confirmed when he spoke of his injuries. The fact that Shawn was practically in a cult - well if he hadn't figured it out beforehand, that sealed it!

Jonathan Turner smiled wide, as the took his book down, giving Shawn a big hug.

"Happy birthday Hunter! How are you?"

"I'm good John, I'm good. So that's where you ended up."

"Yeah, back where I started."

"We missed you…I'm so sorry–"

"Shawn, you have **_nothing_** to be sorry for. Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"

Shawn felt a small blush rise to his face.

"So…What happened? How did you end up wrecking your bike?"

"I skidded on a small patch of water that I didn't even see until the vey last second because of glare – even through my helmet. It's as simple as that."

"Life is certainly short." Shawn commented, remembering that day so well. He didm't want, and was afraid to lose John, and knew at that moment (that although he wasn't the biggest believer in God), that God existed, and He did hear Shawn.

Shawn knows this because he remembers John squeezing his hand.

"So you got transferred to the other end of the hallway?"

"Yeah, Mr. Feeny tried to keep me where I was, but the administration above him felt it'd be better to put me there. Had Stuart Minkus and T. K. in my class. Good kids."

Shawn smiled at the memory of Minkus, but only vaguely remembered T. K.

"So after you guys graduated, I applied back here to NYC and transferred. John Adams High wasn't the same without you."

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't the same with you on the other end…" Shawn agreed.

Shawn stared at the book Mr. Turner had put down, and kept looking back to the general area in which he had filed the books.

"Hunter?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted…The woman downstairs had me file a bunch of books up here, but they're not poetry."

"Ah, come on, I'll help you file them. She does that sometimes – when she knows there's something worth finding within yourself. She did that to me the first time I came here. She's good to have around."

Shawn smiled, relieved that it wasn't just him, but still very much comforted.

"Come on, let's go. I want to hear all about college, and what brings you to The Big Apple."

"Great!...But I'm on a scavenger hunt…You wouldn't happen to have my next clue would you?"

John looked at him a bit puzzled. "Nope. I think I'm it. Oh wait, I think this is it." Jonathan Turner pulled out a bright orange envelope.

"_**Clue #4**__ – To the Irish Pub you go, not far from here. Enjoy the streets of NYC, it can be a real *downer* otherwise_..."

Shawn smiled. He knew exactly where to go. "So, let me get this straight. You're staying? You don't have to help me in the hunt, only to leave again?"

"Shawn, come on! I live here. Just try to keep me away this time."

Shawn gave an even wider smile. "Great! Well then let's go pick up Cory, and I want to say goodbye to the woman at the front desk."

"Where did Matthews go anyway?" John asked.

"The Children's section to check out comics."

John shook his head.

As they went downstairs and passed by the front desk, Shawn thanked the woman. "What about those books?"

"Don't worry dear, leave them there. I'll figure out what to do with them." She winked at Shawn as she saw Mr. Turner, and gave him a knowing smile.

"Okay then. I'm off to find my friend Cory."

"Alright. Get to your next stop safely. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome." Shawn replied, and she waved, and Mr. Turner gave a smile and a nod in acknowledgment.

Getting to the Children's section, the pair found Cory engrossed in both old and newer comic books.

"Oh, hey Mr. Turner. How ya goin'? Shawnie look at this one! It's like we are there my friend! And it's New York – *****Anything* can happen!" Cory exclaimed excitedly. If the two didn't know any better, they would have been surprised to see Cory with a comic book over his head.

Jonathan shared a slightly bewildered look with Shawn before turning back to Cory. "Are you_ kidding_ me?" John said, bringing both boys back to 7th and 8th grade.

Cory simply smiled a goofy, child-induced smile as he put the comics away and the trio headed out to their next location.

_**(A/N: Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the delay in chapters. I think I'm a bit resistant, as this is the second to last chapter. :-( Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this installment! ~TRP~)**_

**Chapter 6** –

Shawn, Cory, and Mr. Turner arrived at a small, but homey Irish Pub about twenty or so blocks north of where they last were.

"Are you sure this is right? It looks closed. I've been here before…I don't think they're open." Shawn stated to Mr. Tuner and Cory.

"Nah, come on. Let's try anyway."

Shawn gave a wary glance. It was closed…He even thought he saw a sign that said as much…

Giving a sigh, he followed his friends in.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted a crowd that included Cory, Topanga, Mr. Turner, Mr. Feeny, Jack and Rachel. He even thought he saw Eric in the mix.

Shawn stood still, jaw agape, complexly flabbergasted.

"What's going on? I thought you all said you had to leave…?"

"And miss this? Yeah right!" Eric Matthews said coming forward, and giving Shawn a hug.

Eric had been away on business. He rediscovered (and perhaps never lost) his love for meteorology, and divided his time between being a weatherman and working for one of the local adoption agencies. He hadn't seen Mr. Feeny originally because he had come in from behind.

Shawn had a genuine smile on his face, but his mind flooded with the one person who was missing from the crowd…

"Yo Feeny! Fee-hee-hee-hee-hee-ney!" Eric exclaimed excitedly, as the elder man blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Cor…Topanga, thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know what else to say." Shawn said, slightly embarrassed at all of the attention.

"No need to say anything my dear boy. Just enjoy and celebrate!" Said Mr. Feeny, warmly.

"Yeah, Hunter! It's party time – time to live a little!" Said Mr. Turner.

"Alright!" Jack and Eric yelled, as everyone cheered, and began the party.

After leaving the restaurant hours later, and saying goodbye to Mr. Turner, Mr. Feeny, Eric, Jack and Rachel, Cory and Topanga brought Shawn back to his apartment.

Both had noticed him staring out the window; not as subtle as Shawn had hoped. He even disappeared on occasion – just long enough for himself, but short enough where no one would notice (or so Shawn had thought).

"Guys, look…This was a great night, and I loved seeing everyone, but…" Shawn took a deep breath.

"But what Shawn?" Topanga asked, concern lacing her voice.

"But I can't do this anymore. I can't stay."

"Shawn, what are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving the City. I can't bear it anymore. I'm going to go in, book a flight and find Angela."

"Shawn-" Topanga started, as Shawn got out his keys, putting them into the lock.

"No, don't try and stop me. I don't want to be stopped; I don't want to be here anymore. All I want, all I _**really**_ want is to s–"

Topanga and Cory were briefly taken aback by the passion and determination in this voice, as they have not heard him speak this way for quite some time.

It tended to worry them when he reacted like this…First what came off as anger usually led to some form of self-destruction…

_**(A/N: Please Review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Well everyone, this is it. This is the final chapter of this fanfiction. I want to say thank you all very much for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! Please review, and thanks again! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

**Chapter #7** –

_Previously on __A Test of Time__: _

"_Shawn-" Topanga started, as Shawn got out his keys, putting them into the lock._

"_No, don't try and stop me. I don't want to be stopped; I don't want to be here anymore. All I want, all I __**really**__ want is to s–"_

_Topanga and Cory were briefly taken aback by the passion and determination in this voice, as they have not heard him speak this way for quite some time._

_It tended to worry them when he reacted like this…First what came off as anger usually led to some form of self-destruction…_

Shawn's sentence was stopped abruptly as his breath caught in his throat. Unaware of what was behind him, the friends and family he had bid farewell to had quietly followed the trio to his apartment, and were all watching him.

Shawn felt very confused, as he willed his legs not to sway. As he had turned to look where he was going when talking to Cory and Topanga, he was stunned at the vision before him.

There, sitting in his favorite chair dressed in a pale pink top and black skirt was Angela. She had an elated smile on her face, specifically at Shawn's surprised face.

He vaguely registered that Vavlvaldi's Four Seasons was playing on the stereo in the background, or that she had been reading her book of Shakespeare Sonnets, which now lay on the coffee table, next to the purse that made him fall for her in the first place.

"Happy Birthday." Angela simply stated.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Shawn stammered, still not trusting himself to move.

"I couldn't wait any longer. Six months was too long I tried to tough it out, but I just had to come home, back to you."

As the shock slowly wore off, and Shawn glanced around, he legitimately saw Angela's purse on the coffee table, next to the book of sonnets. He made a mental note to ask if the rest of the items that made him fall in love: her favorite things that they both loved which included: a VanDamne movie stub, SnoCaps candy, a Guitar pick, and a Green Peace sign.

"Wait, what about your father?"

"Her father is a man of understanding. And I felt it was best to bring her here myself. How are you doing, young man?" Asked Sargent Moore, Angela's father, coming in, and shaking Shawn's hand.

"Good, Sir…Very…good." Shawn replied, his brain still playing catch up.

"Okay, but how…" Shawn's gaze drifted to Cory nd Topanga.

"Angela was nervous about contacting you, so she contacted me. That's when I knew the perfect way to surprise you."

"Hey, how come I didn't know?" Cory asked.'  
"You would have blown the surprise." Angela replied with a smile.

"Yeah, probably." Cory admitted after a moment.

Finally, Shawn trusted his legs to move, as he walked toward Angela, who had stood up to also meet him.

"I've waited what felt like forever to see you again…I feel like you're about to disappear if I close my eyes…I've-I've been seeing you around town for weeks, but knew it couldn't have been you…" Shawn rambled.

"I know that feeling…I swore every time I turned around, I would see you walking in the opposite direction. It drove me crazy. I just couldn't deal anymore. For as much as I love my father, and it was wonderful being with him…" Angela trailed off, unsure of how to say what she wanted.

"She needed you." Sgt. Moore replied kindly.

Angela flashed him a quick smile in thanks, and apologetically.

Sgt. Moore came up to the couple, placing a gentle hand on both their shoulders. "Angela, you don't need to apologize. You were making the right decision at the time. I don't want you to regret that. It felt right to you at the time, and even though the months went by, and your feelings of missing your loved ones intensified – That's perfectly normal. After all, I did ask you to move to a different continent. Look at it this way: we've become closer, just like we wanted, and it took less time than we thought."

"He has a point…" Shawn added quietly.

"Don't think I won't be there for you Angela. Don't think you're abandoning me either. I love you, you are always going to be my daughter, no matter what or where you are." Sgt. Moore added with a warm smile, filled with pride at who his daughter has become.

Angela smiled. "Thank you." She replied with teary eyes as she hugged her father.

"I guess there's one thing left to do." Sgt. Moore said.

"What's that?" Asked Shawn.

"Happy Birthday Shawn. She's all yours. Thank you for making my baby girl happy."

Shawn couldn't seem to wipe the goofy smile off his face; reminiscent of when he had a crush on her in high school, or rather the contents of her purse.

"Thank you again, Sir. This-This is the best birthday ever." Shawn replied as Angela's father quietly took a few steps back.

Angela laughed, as she finally hugged Shawn tightly, to the cheers of everyone around them.

Breaking apart, and briefly kissing him, Angela smiled widely. Shawn noted that her lips tasted of kiwi-melon lip-gloss.

"Let's get this party started shall we?!"

She and everyone gave a quick cheer, as Cory brought in a second birthday cake.

Shawn and Angela's worlds were complete once again.

With each other, with family, and with friends.

The End.


End file.
